Una agradable velada
by Natcha
Summary: Fic experimental. No sabria esplicarme, algun tipo de parodia del algo...


Una agradable velada nocturna.  
  
Por un capricho, o más bien como pretexto de un regalo hacia su esposa, Seguchi Thoma acababa de adquirir en el extranjero una bella residencia victoriana, rodeada por arboledas y amplias extensiones de jardín.  
  
Una vez estuvo acondicionada para la utilización que el ritmo de vida moderno exigía, (nuevas instalaciones de luz, teléfono, fax, etc) y con motivo de las vacaciones de verano de todo el personal de la discográfica, el presidente de la compañía tuvo a buen detalle, invitar a sus más allegados (y a los que con éstos vinieron), a pasar unas semanas de agradable descanso en su nueva propiedad.  
  
Desde el aeropuerto, fueron todos conducidos en un jeep privado hasta la misma puerta de la mansión, tomando como pista de aterrizaje una de sus muchas extensiones de jardín.   
  
Cuando se abrió la puerta del vehículo, el primero en poner un pie en las escaleras metálicas fue un hombre alto, de complexión atlética, cuyos cabellos cortos dorados ondularon con el aire que las hélices del jeep a medio detener, levantaban.  
  
-¡¡Por fin llegamos!! -exclamó otro joven bastante más menudo que él, de cabellos rosados que, en un impetuoso abrazo desde atrás, le empujó de tal manera que terminaron los dos en el suelo, volando casi literalmente sobre las escaleras de metal.  
  
El famoso escritor de novelas amorosas Yuki Eiri, se arrancó las gafas de la cara y golpeó con ellas la fresca hierva del suelo.  
  
-¡¡Estúpido!! ¿Quieres matarme?  
  
Con una mueca compungida, el aludido se puso de pie y ayudo a levantarse al novelista.  
  
-Shuindou-san -comenzó una voz suave pero con un deje de irritación a su espalda- ya que pese a no estar inicialmente invitado se ha empeñado en acompañarnos, le ruego que se comporte en mi propiedad. Las instalaciones llevan conservándose intactas durante muchos años, y quisiera que se encontrasen en iguales condiciones cuando las abandone.  
  
Seguchi se volvió, dejando a la pareja, para recibir a sus otros invitados.  
  
Del jeep privado bajaron la esposa del propietario de la residencia, Nakano Hiroshi y Fujisaki Suguru que junto a Shindou Shuichi formaban en grupo de pop de rabiosa actualidad Bad Luck. K que el era el manager de estos, así mismo como su productor Sakano. Sakuma Ruyichi antiguo cantante del grupo Nittle Grasper además de su teclista Ukai Noriko.  
  
-¡¡GUAUUUUU mira kumagoro!! ¡¡Mira que casa más grande Nanoda!!  
  
La, en su momento, pequeña Noriko, hizo un deje de cansancio hacia su antiguo compañero de grupo antes de tomarlo por el cuello y arrastrarlo al interior de la casa.   
  
Los invitados recogieron sus reducidos equipajes y fueron recibidos por el servicio, todos a excepción del cantante y el novelista, que se quedaron dando un paseo en los jardines de la residencia.  
  
-¡¡No me puedo creer que de verdad este de vacaciones aquí contigo Yuki!!  
  
-Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que me convencieras para dejar el portátil en casa- se lamento el novelista. su acompañante en cambio sonrió más ampliamente mientras le aferraba la cintura de forma posesiva y murmuraba entre dientes divertido  
  
-Así todo mío durante estas dos semanas.  
  
Con una fina sonrisa en los labios, el escritor tomo la barbilla del chico y le acarició suavemente los labios antes de versarle.  
  
Thoma parecía irritado sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca. Mika entró en la habitación, y el rubio se volvió sobre las ruedas de la silla giratoria quedando de espaldas a los ventanales, recibiéndola con una sonrisa.  
  
-Mika, ¿Qué te parece la casa?¿Te gusta?  
  
-Si, claro que me gusta- confirmó la mujer con tacto, antes de ponerse a la misma altura que su marido y mirarle de forma dudosa- lo que querría saber es porque al final, en vez de venir tu y yo solos, han tenido que venir todos. Cualquiera diría que yo era la excusa para que te trajeras a Eiri.   
  
El rubio sonrió poniéndose en pie, besando la frente de su esposa que se encontró sola en la biblioteca, cuando el hombre la abandonó sin darle una respuesta.  
  
Debí de suponerlo- se dijo para si acercándose a la ventana desde la que todavía podían verse un par de figuras abrazadas en el jardín.  
  
La primera noche fue apacible, los invitados se distrajeron visitando todas las instalaciones de la casa, admirándola con expectación contenida, como personas prudentes y normales, todas menos los dos cantantes que en un rato libre habían quedado para "mirar", y habían terminado deslizándose con patines en línea por los caros suelos de madera centenaria, descolgándose por las barandillas como si estas fuesen toboganes, y jugando al frontón en la chimenea del salón cargándose varios jarrones de coste inimaginable, pero posiblemente superior al sumado de ambos.  
  
Ahora ambos estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor mirando al suelo con aire culpable bajo la inquisitiva airada de Seguchi.  
  
-... y como vuelva a repetirse algo de lo de esta noche. No tendré reparos en mandaros a los dos de vuelta a Japón- con un movimiento de su mano, indicó que la reprimenda había finalizado dejando claro de igual modo que deseaba que se marcharan.   
  
Sakuma iba a decirle algo al joven cantante de Bad Luck, pero Noriko, con su siempre afán protector, volvió a coger a Ryuichi, esta vez por una pierna, y se lo llevó arrastrando mientras Sakuma lloriqueaba llamando a Shuichi, agarrándose a todos los bordes, salientes y cosas que encontraba por el suelo. El cantante sonrió diciéndole adiós con la mano, para caminar de forma cansada delante de su habitaciónmetiendose directamente en la habitación de Yuki.   
  
La verdad, es que no sabia si le hacía gracia o le molestaba, el que Thoma les hubiera sugerido que cada uno durmiese en un cuarto, al haberles designado alcobas distintas, y en realidad bien distanciadas la una de la otra.  
  
Suspiró resignado entrando en el dormitorio del novelista sin llamar. Unos ojos fríos le traspasaron con la mirada, y sólo se ablandaron minimamente segundos después al reconocerle.  
  
-Buenas noches- susurró algo cohibido Shuichi ante la tentadora visión del rubio sentado junto a la chimenea con tan sólo un pantalón desabrochado  
  
-¿Ya terminó el sermón?  
  
-Err si- Shuichi se sentó a sus pies y puso la cabeza en sus rodillas.  
  
Seguichi se comporta como si fuera mi madre, mira que darnos dos cuartos separados...  
  
El rubio tomó al joven cantante y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, para desatarle lentamente los botones de la camisa, y con sensualidad deslizar una mano por el interior hasta uno de sus pezones y pellizcarlo. Shuichi enrojeció dejando escapar un gemido contenido a la par que se arqueaba...  
  
En la penumbra del pasillo, unos zapatos se deslizaban procurando no sacar demasiados crujidos de la madera. Aquella persona se detuvo, en la misma puerta del escritor e iba a llamar cuando unos débiles gemidos entrecortados, se escaparon desde el otro lado de la hoja. La persona se detuvo, apoyándose a escuchar y confirmar que se trataba de lo que creía.   
  
Frunció el ceño aparentemente desagradado. Con los nudillos apretados, se volvió desandando los pasos que le habían llevado hasta allí.  
  
Otra esplendorosa mañana despertó a los dos amantes en su alcoba. Shuichi abrió los ojos y empezó a estirarse como un gato adormilado, mientras que a su lado el escritor tenía el mismo comportamiento que un trozo inerte de piedra. El cantante lo miró divertido, sabiendo que aunque saltara sobre él, le costaría despertarle.   
  
El cantante salió de la cama y se reunió con sus amigos en el comedor para el desayuno.  
  
Hiroshi bebía su café a sorbos, recibiendo al cantante con una sonrisa amigable cuando se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Buenos días Shu. Sakuma se paso antes por aquí, dijo que porque no íbamos luego todos al bosque a jugar a "la búsqueda del tesoro" o no sé que. A mi me da lo mismo. Si quieres vamos porque aquí no hay mucho que hacer, aunque Fujisaki ya empezó a poner pegas.  
  
El mentado estaba frente a ellos, comiendo una tostada con aparentes desinterés mientras tomaba algunas notas en unas partituras que tenia sobre la mesa. Shindou lo observó perplejo.  
  
-Estamos de vacaciones. ¿Te has traído el trabajo hasta aquí también?  
  
-Para mi esto es parte de mi descanso- y continuó con su desayuno.  
  
Sakano, que estaba escuchando la conversación de refilón, y pese a haberse prometido interiormente que estas vacaciones las utilizaría para tratar de recuperarse de la hernia de estomago que esos tres jóvenes le estaban creando a base de disgustos, se atrevió a sugerir.  
  
-Chicos, divertios todo lo que queráis, pero id con cuidado, quizá el terreno de la zona sea peligroso, o haya animales salvajes en el bosque ... o, o cualquier otra cosa. Id con muchísimo cuidado- se reiteró finalmente con nerviosismo.  
  
-Si, ¡¡Porque en el bosque hay una bruja nanoda!! -exclamó Sakuma que acababa de entrar en el comedor en una rimbombante pose, llamativamente ataviado con ropa oscura, una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, y que a simple vista parecía de terciopelo. Llevando como remate final, una dentadura de plástico con largos colmillos manchados de sangre demasiado roja para ser de verdad- ¡¡Por la noche se levanta de su tumba y se dedica a morder a los aldeanos!!  
  
-Ettó... eso son los vampiros Sakuma- aclaró Hiroshi rascándose la cabeza- no las brujas  
  
-¿A si?- Ryuichi entrecerró los ojos como haciendo profundas cavilaciones antes de encogerse de hombros y saltar sobre la mesa, ante la mirada de pánico de Suguru cuyos apuntes quedaron pisoteados y manchados de tierra- ¿Vamos a cazar a la bruja?  
  
Todos se miraron entre si, con duda razonable. Todos menos Shuichi que saltó de su silla emocionado.  
  
-¡¡Vamos!!  
  
El escritor bostezó despertándose lentamente en su alcoba.  
  
-Buenos dias Eiri -Sintió como alguien le depositaba un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido le dejaba una bandeja con café y unos cuantos dulces sobre las rodillas.  
  
-Thoma... -recriminó con la mirada el novelista. A veces el comportamiento de su cuñado le sorprendía, comportándose como si ellos fueran viejos amantes, con pequeños gestos y detalles cariñosos.  
  
-¿Has dormido bien?- el presidente se sentó en la misma silla junto a la chimenea, que había estado ocupada por el rubio la noche anterior.  
  
-Podría decirse... ¿Y Shuichi? -preguntó llevándose el café hasta los labios, comprobando que todavía estaba demasiado caliente como para a bebérselo. El destinatario de la pregunta arrugo un poco la nariz antes de responder con una sonrisa.  
  
-No lo sé, creo que estaban en el comedor. Pero Ryuichi me comentó algo de que pensaban montar una yinkana, así que seguramente se pasen todo el día fuera. Por lo tanto, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?  
  
-... - volvió a llevarse el café a los labios y esta vez si dio un pequeño sorbo- La verdad Thoma es que he venido hasta aquí, siguiendo al estúpido escandaloso ese con un propósito... y necesito que me ayudes- sus labios se curvaron en una ambigua sonrisa que el presidente no supo interpretar.  
  
Shuichi estaba perplejo, como podía Suguru llevarse un teclado hasta una yinkana. A veces se planteaba si siquiera era humano y no una especie de mecha.   
  
La tarde estuvo entretenida. Shuichi y Ryuichi hicieron mucho el bobo en el bosque, llegando incluso a subirse a árboles de los cuales a la hora de bajarse casi se rompen la cabeza. Nakano se cayo aun río por un empujón accidental perdiendo así todos los bocadillos de la merienda, y Suguru que durante toda la tarde no había dejado de mirarles con silenciosa superioridad, vio tuda su estima diezmada cuando en un descuido tropezó dentro de una cueva, revolcándose en el barro.   
  
A ultima hora, cuando ya regresaban sucios, cansados y desaliñados, fueron además sorprendidos con el temporal que pegó un abrupto cambio, y empezó a jarrear como si hiciera años que no lloviera en la provincia.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa nadie salió a recibirles, incluso la vieja mujer (que debía de tratarse de la ama de llaves), que les había perseguido desde que llegaron para concienciarles de que tuvieran más cuidado dentro de la casa, no estuvo para poner el grito en el cielo cuando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entraron cubriendo de barro, los trabajados tapices del suelo que habían pasado de generación en generación, y que desde aquel instante, su probabilidad de seguir así muchas generaciones más, dependería de los milagros que la ciencia de la industria de las tintorerías, pudieran hacer por ellos.  
  
Se reunieron un par de horas más tarde para la cena. Éste era el único momento en que todos los miembros de la casa se reunían y trataban de llevarse de una forma más o menos amigable. El viejo mayordomo sirvió la cena y las bebidas, dejándoles solos el resto de la velada, ya que por lo visto Thoma, había dado el día libre a todo el servicio.  
  
Después de la cena, aun todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. Yuki se puso en pie, con clara intención de decir algunas palabras. Los presentes le miraron de reojo, sin poder evitar en sus expresiones algo de desconcierto y curiosidad. El escritor solía ser bastante cerrado. Pero cuando, después de aclararse la garganta, y permanecer en silencio largo rato decidió hablar, fue Seguchi el que de igual manera se puso en pie y exclamó.  
  
-Eiri no es el momento. Todavía no.  
  
El rubio lo miró irritado. Como si el haberle interrumpido fuera considerado para él como una falta grabe. Entre cerró los ojos, y con una falta total de respeto hacia el resto de los presentes, el escritor se marchó sin mediar palabra. El presidente se mordió un labio, antes de salir corriendo detrás de él, llamándolo como siempre por su nombre de pila.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando Shuichi?- preguntó el guitarrista después de toda aquella escenita. El cantante se encogió meramente de hombros enfurruñado, como siempre que Seguchi estaba metido por el medio.  
  
Pasaron un par de horas en las que Shuichi estuvo esperando el regreso del escritor a su alcoba, pero este no regresaba. La lluvia seguía golpeando violentamente los ventanales y la luz hacía peligrosos y amenazantes vahídos, como advirtiendo, que en cualquier momento se marcharía del todo. Shindou se estaba poniendo nervioso.  
  
"Pues empezamos bien las vacaciones" murmuró molesto haciéndose una bola en la cama y empezando a rodar de un lado a otro, tratando de matar el tiempo. Cuando vio que con aquel sistema, lo único que conseguía era impacientarse más, decidió ir a buscar al escritor.   
  
Las bombillas seguían teniendo vahídos a su paso, y la oscuridad del caserón se hacia asfixiante por momentos. Caminó por varios pasillos, se pasó por la cocina, la biblioteca, algunas habitaciones comunes más, pero no encontró nada. Se terminó dando por vencido, y tras un sonoro suspiró comenzó a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta su alcoba, pero cuando estaba a la mitad, se detuvo. Shuichi se quedó mirando a un punto fijo superior a donde finalizaban las escaleras, con las pupilas dilatadas, y la mayor mueca de pánico que en toda la vida pudo llegar a poner.   
  
"NO"- murmuró de forma suplicante- "No, por favor"  
  
Trató de retroceder, pero las luces de la casa finalmente cedieron, y dejaron todo en una inmensa oscuridad. Un trueno en el exterior de la casa ahogó el grito agónico que escapo por la garganta del cantante de cabellos rosados, pero no acalló el sonoro golpe. Cuando la luz regreso, Shuichi estaba tirado boca arriba en el rellano de la escalera, con una gran brecha en la cabeza, y toda la alfombra empapada con su sangre.  
  
Sakuma que siempre estaba correteando por todos los lados, se asomó a ver que pasaba, y al ver a Shindou, gritó corriendo escaleras a abajo.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!! - se detuvo a su lado y lo zarandeo sin obtener respuesta- ¡¡SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Acababan de depositarlo sobre la mullida cama que el propietario de la residencia había designado para él. Había bastantes personas reunidas mirándole.   
  
Hiroshi con un cuenco de agua y unos paños había limpiado la brecha, y la presionaba para que terminara de dejar de sangrar.  
  
-La línea de teléfono esta cortada- anunció K desalentado entrando por la puerta con un candelabro de cuatro brazos encendido por si la luz se iba nuevamente- no podemos llamar al medico del pueblo, y además todos los móviles están sin cobertura desde aquí. No sé que podemos hacer. ¿Qué tal esta Shindou?  
  
Nakano suspiró negando con la cabeza. Sentado en la cama, Sakuma abrazaba a Kumagoro lloriqueando débilmente, mientras Noriko le abrazaba para consolarlo.  
  
-No lo sé. Yo creo que no se a roto nada. Pero no se despierta. La herida tampoco ha sangrado tanto, pero se ha debido caer desde una altura importante- el guitarrista se sintió frustrado al no saber que decir- Quizá tenga una conmoción, que se yo!!   
  
El escritor dejó escapar una bocanada de humo, mirando a través de la ventana la lluvia torrencial que no amainaba afuera.   
  
-Podéis dejarnos solos- Pidió el rubio volviéndose ante su concurrido publico. Se limitaron a asentir, abandonando la estancia, quedando en ultimo termino Nakano, que sin levantarse de la silla le miró con odio.  
  
-No pienso moverme de aquí. Shuichi no esta seguro contigo.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó secamente el novelista, sin poder evitar darse cuenta como el resto de los antiguos presentes de la sala, todavía inspeccionaban la escena desde una rendija de la puerta entre abierta.  
  
-Porque te vi esta tarde- explicó Nakano con una sonrisa que tenia poco de amigable- O mejor dicho os vi. ¿No tengo que darte explicaciones verdad?, Igual que no tengo que explicarte que esto a mi no me ha parecido un accidente. ¡¡Habéis querido matar a Shuichi empujándole por la escaleras!!, ¡Queríais que se rompiera el cuello!  
  
Poniéndose en pie, el guitarrista tiró el cuenco con agua que había mantenido en sus rodillas para encararse temblorosamente al rubio. Éste lo observó con frialdad, antes de escupirle el humo del cigarrillo a la cara.  
  
-Deja de decir estupideces y vete a buscar "brujitas" con tus amigos.  
  
Nakano intentó pegarle un puñetazo, pero el rubio se limitó a cogerle la muñeca, retorcérsela, y de un empujón echarle del cuarto, echando el candado tras él, por lo que se quedó sólo en el cuarto con el cantante de cabellos rosados.  
  
-¡¡Abre!! ¡Maldita sea te digo que abras!- grito Nakano golpeando con el puño y a continuación con el pie la sólida puerta de madera- ¡¡ABREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Todos lo miraron asustados y sin comprender. Hiroshi parecía haberse vuelto medio loco de repente. Fue entonces cuando Seguchi apareció acompañado de su esposa.  
  
-Parece que están los ánimos un poco alterados, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo al comedor?.  
  
-¡¡Asesinos!!- gritó Hiroshi saltando sobre el presidente. Tuvo que se K ayudado de Sakuma el que lo sujetaran y lo condujeran al comedor, para tratar de sentarlo cívicamente como al resto.  
  
Todos se miraban entre si, parecía haber una gran incomodidad en el ambiente. Hiroshi los miraba como si estuviesen todos ciegos y no fuesen capaces de percibir la realidad.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre Nakano?- pregunto Seguchi con su, siempre cordialidad.  
  
El joven castaño bufó colérico antes de ponerse pie, aunque fue rápidamente sentado por K.  
  
-¡¡Se que fuiste tu quien lo hizo!! ¡Empujaste a Shuichi por las escaleras!  
  
-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?- inquirió en un tono pausado, casi hasta amable, observando como el guitarrista se exacerbaba a cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
-¡Os vi esta tarde!, ¡A ti y a Yuki! ¡Yuki te pidió que le ayudases a algo que él no podía hacer sólo! ¡¡Y por la noche en el pasillo, os oí discutir!! ¡Teníais una aventura! ¡Vosotros tenias una aventura no lo niegues!  
  
Los reunidos se miraron entre si, con exclamaciones ahogadas. Seguchi seguía sonriendo, pero su sonrisa ya no era tan ancha.  
  
-Nakano, deberías calmarte, lo estas sacando todo fuera de contexto...  
  
La luz del caserón volvió a marcharse, y en silencio que se hizo en la sala, pareció escucharse el eco de cristales rotos.  
  
-¡¡Shuichi!!- exclamó Hiroshi poniéndose en pie, y trastabillando por el suelo, llegó hasta la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo seguido de los demás miembros de la casa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del cantante la puerta esta abierta, la estancia en penumbras y la ventana abierta de par en par, pegando violentos golpes arreciada por la lluvia y el viento. Cuando se acercaron a la altura de la cama, había una cerámica rota en el suelo y rastros de sangre fresca sobre ella.  
  
Y luego me mirabais como a un loco. ¿Donde esta Shuichi? ¿Donde esta Yuki? ¡¿Dónde están?!. No os parece demasiada casualidad, hoy el servicio tenia el día libre, las luces se van, la línea del teléfono cortada... estamos en un caserón en mitad de la nada de un país extranjero...  
  
Nakano pegó una patada al pie de la cama.  
  
-Volved todos al comedor- ordeno Seguchi- esperemos a que vuelva la luz.  
  
Thoma cerró la ventana del dormitorio, y con una mueca de preocupación siguió a sus invitados hasta el comedor.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la estancia, Mika se dejó caer en un silla, pálida como una cerámica, apoyando los dedos en su frente de forma temblorosa. El rubio la miró desolado.  
  
-Tranquila, seguro que Eiri esta bien. ¿Quieres que te prepare un te?  
  
La mujer asintió, y el presidente se marchó a la cocina.  
  
-Se que os cuesta creerme- murmuró Nakano que tomó la muñeca de k, para que le prestara atención- pero acompáñale a la "cocina", no sea que cambie de idea y se marche corriendo a cualquier otro lado.  
  
El manager no se mostraba muy conforme, pero era tal la suplica implícita en la mirada del joven, que accedió finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza, siguiendo a Seguchi a la cocina.  
  
Minutos después, regresaban ambos hombres con unas bandejas humeantes de bebidas, poniendo una taza delante de cada uno de los presentes.  
  
Mika agradeció la infusión con una sonrisa tomándosela de forma pausada.  
  
-Yo no pienso tomarme nada que me deis -exclamó Nakano mirando su vaso con extremada desconfianza.  
  
Cansado de los desvaríos del guitarrista, K tomó la taza y se la bebió de un sólo trago.   
  
-Oh Well, ¿qué se supone que iba a pasarme?, ¿Qué me iban a envenenar? JAJAJA- se sentó junto a la mesa divertido, cruzando las piernas, para pegar un sonoro cabezazo segundos después, quedándose inerte bajo la espantada mirada de todos los presentes.  
  
Suguru a su lado, le empujo temerosamente con el dedo para ver si reaccionaba  
  
-¡¡Lo veis!! -exclamó Hiroshi saltando de su silla y pegando la espalda contra una pared- ¡¿Quién es el loco?! ¡Esa cosa estaba envenenada!  
  
-Trankilo Nakano-san...- Thoma trató de acercársele con las manos en alto y una relajada sonrisa en el rostro-... aquí nadie esta tratando de envene-  
  
-¡¡¿Como que no?!!, ¡¿ y K?!  
  
Con una sonrisa, el presidente observó al manager, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Él se lo busco..., pero Nakano-san ...  
  
El guitarrista no espero a que el rubio se le acercase más, salió corriendo del cuarto como alma que se lleva el diablo hasta la entrada. Trató de abrir las pesadas puertas tirando frenéticamente de la manilla, pero estas estaban claramente cerradas con llave.  
  
La luz se marchó nuevamente de la residencia cuando el cielo estalló rugiendo con toda su rabia en aquella tormenta que parecía un monzón. Hiroshi pateó una última vez la puerta antes de notar como desde el otro lado también trataban de abrirla.  
  
Se apartó de ella receloso, viendo los temblores que sufría la plancha de madera al ser aporreada desde el exterior.   
  
Los temblores cesaron el tiempo suficiente para que el guitarrista dejara de mirar temeroso a la puerta. Fue entonces cuando una piedra del tamaño de la cabeza de alguien rompió uno de los enormes cristaleras del piso de abajo, permitiendo el acceso de una siniestra figura que rezumaba agua por doquier.  
  
-¡¡¿DONDE ESTA?!!  
  
Hiroshi retrocedió   
  
-¡¡He preguntado que donde esta!!- dijo nuevamente el individuo acercándose osadamente a Nakano.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
La figura se detuvo a su lado, quitándose la capucha para dejar a un empapado moreno con cara de pocos amigos  
  
-¡¡SAKUMA-SAMA!!- exclamó Tatsuha al borde de la cólera mirando en derredor- ¡¡El hijo puta de mi hermano se marcho dos días antes de la fecha que me había dicho!! ¡¡Y se venia a aquí!!, ¡¡Con my honeyyy Ryuichi!!  
  
El moreno estaba casi o más desquiciado que el guitarrista momentos antes.  
  
-Nakano-san!! -gritó la voz de Seguchi a su espalda. El guitarrista se volvió para ver como Seguchi bajaba corriendo las escaleras acompañado de Sakuma y Noriko.  
  
Ya no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, ni a donde ir. Nakano se quedó en mitad del salón, desconcertado, mientras Tatsuha se dejaba caer de rodillas a los pies de la escalera cuando Ryuichi se detuvo a su lado, a expensas de ver que iba a hacer Thoma.  
  
-No pasa nada Nakano-san, tranquilízate... a Eiri, estas aquí, ¿Cómo fue?  
  
Todos los ojos convergieron hacia un mismo punto. Por las mismas cristaleras rotas que había entrado el menor de los Uesugi, un hombre encorvado, en un estado lamentable, completamente lleno de barro, arrastró los pies entre los fragmentos esparcidos de cristal.   
  
-Esta echo- exclamó con voz insensible dejando caer la pala que portaba en su mano diestra al suelo.  
  
Los reunidos le observaron a él, sus ropas desgarradas y sucias, junto con su rostro lleno de arañazos y cortes recientes. Posteriormente observaron la pala, embarrada hasta casi el mango, con claros indicios de haber sido utilizada recientemente.   
  
Se produjo un silencio general.  
  
Nakano sentía arcadas ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Con grandes esfuerzos, formuló una débil pregunta, de la cual no estaba tan convencido de querer recibir respuesta.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Shuichi?  
  
La luz se marchó nuevamente sumiendo a la gran mayoría en el pánico, mirándose en la penumbra con miedo y desconfianza.  
  
La gran y señorial puerta que daba al exterior convulsionó nuevamente. En silencio, todos observaron como una vez más, ésta parecía estar siendo forzada a abrirse, pero pese a la insistencia del desconocido, esta no cedió un ápice.  
  
En un nuevo silencio, Noriko se permitió tomar aire, y Tatsuha se abrazó mucho más fuerte a Sakuma de lo estrictamente necesario.  
  
La puerta empezó nuevamente a moverse, pero esta vez produciendo sonidos secos, parecía que fuera quien fuera el que la estaba golpeando, tenia un objeto con la que pretendía cortarla.   
  
Algo metálico hendió en la madera arrancando un grito contenido entre los presentes, la puerta terminó cediendo paulatinamente en pocos segundos ante la hoja de lo que parecía ser un hacha blandida con energía inagotable.  
  
El hacha salió volando en la penumbra hasta clavarse en la pared a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Tohma, que la miró con una ceja alzada.  
  
-¡¡Seguchi-san!!   
  
Exclamó el recién llegado señalándole con el dedo bajo una espesa capa de porquería, tierra, barro y demás mugres.  
  
-¡¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!  
  
La luz regresó dejando descubierto delante de todos los presentes a Shindou con un aspecto aún más atroz que el que había presentado el escritor minutos antes.  
  
Nakano miró a todos los reunidos con desconcierto, para aclararse la garganta confuso antes de exclamar.  
  
-¿Shuichi?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿No estabas muerto?  
  
-¿Qué?- el cantante dejo su amenaza visual prometedora de muerte y dolores agónicos interminables hacia el presidente, para volverse con una mueca enfadada hacia su amigo- Ne, Hiro, muchas gracias por los ánimos...¿por qué debería de estar muerto?  
  
-Porque... -trató de excusarse el guitarrista cada vez más confuso-... tu desapareciste, envenenaron a K, luego Yuki aparece lleno de barro con una pala. ¡Pensé que te habían matado y venia de enterrarte en el jardín!  
  
-¿A quien han envenenado? - preguntó K somnolientamente asomándose por la barandilla mientras se mesaba el cabello- por cierto Seguchi, creí que al final habíamos decidido NO echar el tranquilizante en el te. Lo pusiste bien cargadito eh???? -inquirió divertido el manager mirando hacia Tohma que sonrió como toda respuesta.  
  
-Estaba demasiado exaltado, ¿que podía hacer?  
  
-Yo no entiendo nada...-exclamó Nakano caminando pacientemente hasta las escaleras y sentándose en un peldaño.  
  
-Yo tampoco...-corroboró Tatsuha tratando de disimular su sonrisa-... pero sigo muy asustado buaaaa~~~~ - lloriqueó tontamente sin soltarse de su ansiado cantante.  
  
-¿Y qué haces tu por ahí con un hacha?- preguntó Yuki como si la idea acabara de resultarle extraña por primera vez.  
  
-¿Y tu con una pala?  
  
-...  
  
Ambos se miraron como si fueran a lanzarse el uno sobre el otro para comenzar con una de sus tontas discusiones.   
  
Mika doblo la esquina de la estancia y bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a la altura de su hermano, inspeccionándolo de forma maternal.  
  
-¡¡Ah, Eiri!!, ¿Estas bien?, ¡¿Donde estabas nos tenias preocupados?!  
  
El supuesto rubio, se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto cansado  
  
-Debí de suponer que esto no saldría bien, no podía... imposible con Shuichi metido por el medio...  
  
El aludido se volvió con furia, imitando el comportamiento de un gato que comienza a erizársele el bello.  
  
-¡¡Y ahora es mi culpa!!, ¡¡Yo no era el que se estaba abrazando y besuqueando con Seguchi esta noche!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUKIIIIIIIIIII ¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEE? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Todos los presentes se volvieron como uno sólo hacia Thoma que suspiro cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Por algo decía yo que aquí se estaba malinterpretando todo. En fin, Eiri no es como tu querías hacerlo, pero ahora en un buen momento para decírselo...  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YUKI ME VA A DEJAR, BUAAAAAAA!!!  
  
El novelista se acercó a la altura del cantante de Bad Luck, en cuyo rostro embarrado tan sólo eran distinguibles las orbes de sus ojos violetas y los surcos de las lagrimas por sus mejillas.  
  
-Shuichi... yo esta tarde estaba abrazando a Thoma, no "besuqueandome" con él porqué...  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
-Porque...-prosiguió irritado el novelista- ... quería darle las gracias por haberse preocupado por mi durante todo estos años...  
  
Las lagrimas del cantante fueron transmutando lentamente en muecas de incomprensión ante la disertación del escritor. Más cuando este extrajo un papel de entre los pliegues de su corroído abrigo y se lo tendió.  
  
Llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo, y nunca se me ha dado bien comunicarme en este tipo de situaciones, por eso decidí que lo mejor era hacerlo directamente y luego enseñártelo.  
  
El cantante tomo de forma recelosa el documento para ver que se trataba de un escrito de propiedad del actual apartamento del escritor, donde figuraban tanto sus datos, como los de él mismo. Le devolvió el documento sin comprender.  
  
Con todo esto quiero decir, que mi casa... es tu casa, y que quiero que estés siempre conmigo Shuichi.  
  
Shindou pegó un gritó abrazándose al escritor mientras volvía a romper a llorar pero esta vez por motivos distintos. El resto de los presentes miraba la escena como aquel que ha ido a ver algo al cine y se da cuenta de que la película que ha escogido, es la cosa más estúpida e ilógica de la historia de la cinematografía.  
  
-¿Eso era una declaración? -preguntó estupefacto Nakano con un titular de periódico en la cabeza (que ahora le parecía jocoso), tras haberlo leído hacia relativamente poco, y que se resumía en "Yuki Eiri, el escritor romántico revelación"  
  
Yo no entiendo nada, ¿a qué venia entonces lo de la pala?  
  
Seguchi se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.  
  
-Ya te dije que nos malinterpretarte Nakano-san. Esta tarde mientras vosotros estabais por ahí Eiri salió conmigo, estuvimos hablando de este asunto, y el me fue a enseñar los papeles, pero los perdió, me supongo que con la lluvia quedarían tapados por el barro y por eso la pala....   
  
-¿Y Shuichi?  
  
-Nos vería por la tarde, lo malinterpretaría como tu. Llevado por el susto se caería por la escalera. Al despertar en su cuarto seguro que salió corriendo a buscarme para pedirme explicaciones, y como Eiri estaba con él, pues no sé, a lo mejor en el berrinche le tiro el jarrón del cuarto y salió por la ventana... con Shindou-san todo es posible...  
  
Nakano se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas. De la boca de Seguchi todo parecía tan condenadamente lógico, que no necesito saber nada más. Su amigo seguía tirado en el suelo llorando a lagrima viva mientras el escritor trataba malamente de consolarle.  
  
Unos días después, Sakuma y Shuichi fueron gentilmente invitados a desalojar la casa antes de que ésta, tras haber aguantado estoica el paso de los años, las severas tormentas, las guerras y las plagas, cayera a los pies de tan terribles cantantes.   
  
Shindou Shuichi regresó a Japón en compañía de Yuki Eiri, tuvieron que darle cuatro puntos en la frente cuando acudió a urgencias porque la brecha volvió a abrírsele. Actualmente sigue trabajando en el grupo de Bad Luck, como cantante y compositor de las canciones que son consideradas como de alguien de cero talento.  
  
Yuki Eiri trató de sacar de tal extraña experiencia inspiración para abandonar la temática de sus antiguos trabajos e intentar crear una nueva obra de misterio. Lamentablemente termino siendo otra novela de amor entre fantasmas en un viejo caserón. El escritor frustrado, decidió tomarse unas largas vacaciones en algún lugar de clima cálido.  
  
Nakano Hiroshi, que sus compañías no eran del todo recomendables, decidió tomarse el resto de sus vacaciones en Kyoto, junto a su actual novia Usami Ayaka. Desgraciadamente, el avión que tomó para reunirse con ella fue secuestrado, y termino en algún punto desconocido de África, en expensas de que su país natal negociara con los secuestradores por la vuelta de los rehenes.  
  
Fujisaki Suguru, siguió junto a su primo, nada reseñable. La mayor parte del tiempo, pereció pertenecer a la decoración de la casa.  
  
Seguchi Thoma tuvo que enfrentarse a costosas reparaciones cuando sus invitados abandonaron la residencia. Tras muchos dolores de cabeza decidió vender la propiedad a inquilinos más tranquilos y normales. Regreso a Japón junto a su esposa para hacerse nuevamente cargo del mando de su empresa.  
  
Uesugi Tatsuha, su estancia fue tan breve como el tiempo que su ídolo estuvo en la mansión victoriana. Una vez hubo desapareció el cantante, el moreno se evaporó como el alcohol de un bote abierto.  
  
Sakuma Ryuichi y Ukai Noriko, volvieron a organizar por su cuenta otra excursión al bosque de los alrededores. Nunca regresaron. Meses después aquel mismo bosque fue conocido por el rodaje de una película de serie b, de escaso presupuesto conocida como "el proyecto de la bruja de Blair"  
  
................  
  
Cast  
  
Shindou Shuichi as Shindou Shuichi  
  
Yuki Eiri as Yuki Eiri  
  
Nakano Hiroshi as Nakano Hiroshi  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La pantalla se apaga, en murmullos la gente comienza a abandonar la sala. Dos jóvenes siguen sentadas en sus asientos, una de ellas con la boca abierta incapaz de asimilar lo que ha visto...  
  
Natcha: vaya mierda de película _. No me vuelvo a dejar convencer para que me traigas a ver un truño como este +.+. 5 euros!! Cinco euros en la cosa esta!!  
  
Aya: ^^UUU, bueno, no ha estado tan mal, no??. Tenia sus puntos no??, Vamos, que no estaba tan mal no??  
  
Natcha: ¬¬UU anda tira... tira que te doy... no se porque te haría caso... menudo truño!!! Como para fiarme de ti para la próxima, vas dada...  
  
Aya: -poniéndose resignadamente en pie- pero no estaba tan mal, no?  
  
Las jóvenes se marchan las ultimas de la sala dejándola en completo silencio mientras se escucha un eco de "tenia sus puntos no??"  
  
-¿Esto nos lleva a algún lado?- preguntó repentinamente un hombre rubio limpiando pacientemente y con esmero su mágnum desde una esquina que pasaba bastante desapercibida del cine- además, se han olvidado de nosotros en los títulos de crédito.  
  
-Bueno, todo lleva a algún lado no?, a Kumagoro le ha gustado verse en el cine, pero dice que ha salido gordo, que el no es así nanoda!  
  
-Ssshhhhh, que Yuki se ha quedado dormido- les atajo un joven chico de cabellos rosados  
  
-Pues si que...- se quejo Nakano rascándose la cabeza- me da la sensación de que esta película va a ser tachada de las peores de la historia. Al papel del guitarrista le faltaba motivación!  
  
-Ahhhh si la película no vende Seguchi se enfadara mucho conmigo!!! ¡¡Soy muy mal productor!!!  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos o que??  
  
Se produjo un nuevo silencio en la sala.   
  
Les habían cerrado las puertas hasta la siguiente sesión.  
  
****************************************** ^^UUUU  
  
Estoooooooooooooo se me va la pinza, lo sé, he intentado solucionarlo con medicación XD!!  
  
Bueno, esto es un fic un poko experimental. No se lo que os parecerá, pero espero que os hayáis divertido, o al menos no aburrido demasiado. Espero vuestros comentarios o dudas.  
  
Ja-ne!! 


End file.
